gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Man-at-arms
soldier.]] A man-at-arms is a common man serving a noble house or lord as a soldier. Background Men-at-arms comprise the backbone of any army and the security of whomever they serve. They are normally able-bodied male smallfolk recruited (or conscripted in times of war) from the population. A master-at-arms (usually a knight), trains the soldiers during a time of peace. The roles they take up are broad, usually they're trained to be standard foot soldiers, cavalrymen, or archers. They can also be trained to operate equipment such as trebuchets and ballistae, and can also fill other roles such as scouts, torturers, and executioners. Between whichever noble house or lord they serve, their arms and armor ultimately vary in both quality and appearance. For example, Stark soldiers don simple steel helmets and wear hauberks and gambesons under a suit of leather brigandine armor, while Lannister soldiers enjoy more protective and ornate segmented plate armor and helmets with cheek guards and collapsible visors. However, neither standard is strictly upheld for either house, as Stark men can be seen without mail or helmets, and more low-ranking Lannister soldiers are seen wearing only a simple red robe and leather cuirasses. Roles between soldiers also tend to be apparent when through their garb as well, such as archers, particularly in the Lannister army, who are often given lighter and less protective armor in comparison to standard foot soldiers. Some houses have also given armor to their soldiers that resemble their house sigils, such as Tyrell soldiers having helms with protrusions resembling blooming petals, and Tully soldiers wear scale armor resembling those of fish. In comparison to knights, men-at-arms have not taken special vows and are still considered smallfolk. Furthermore, men-at-arms are often not as well trained and equipped as knights, and are thus outranked and led into battle by them. Known men-at-arms House Stark * {Jory Cassel}, Eddard Stark's Captain of the Guards. Impaled through the eye by Jaime Lannister. * {Hallis Mollen}, Jory's successor as Captain of the Guards at Winterfell. Killed at some point during the Fall of Winterfell. * {Heward}, a guard that was part of the Stark Household that traveled to King's Landing. Killed by Lannister men-at-arms during Jaime Lannister's attack against Ned Stark. * {Wyl}, a guard that was part of the Stark Household that traveled to King's Landing. Killed by Lannister men-at-arms during Jaime Lannister's attack against Ned Stark. * {Varly}, a guard that was part of the Stark Household that traveled to King's Landing. Killed in the Red Keep during the purge of the Stark household. * Tomard, a guard that was part of the Stark Household that traveled to King's Landing. Escaped King's Landing and delivered a letter to Stannis Baratheon on Ned's orders. * Jacks, fought for Robb Stark in the War of Five Kings. Presumed to have died in the Red Wedding. * Quent, fought for Robb Stark in the War of Five Kings. Presumed to have died in the Red Wedding. * {Tom}, fought for Robb Stark in the War of Five Kings. Killed by Brienne for raping and murdering Riverlands women that collaborated with Lannister soldiers. House Lannister * {Polliver}, served under Ser Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor Clegane. Killed by Arya Stark. * Jaqen H'ghar, a Faceless Man who assumed the identity of a Lorathi criminal. He was a former recruit for the Night's Watch, then voluntarily enlisted into the Lannister army. Deserted after helping Arya Stark escape from Harrenhal. * {Rorge}, a criminal and former recruit of the Night's Watch, voluntarily enlisted into the Lannister army. Killed by Arya Stark. * {Biter}, a criminal and former recruit of the Night's Watch, voluntarily enlisted into the Lannister army. Killed by the Hound. * {Rennick}, fought in the War of Five Kings. Killed by Grey Wind. * {Lowell}, fought in the War of Five Kings and served alongside Polliver. Killed by the Hound. * Morgan, based at King's Landing. * Lucan, based in King's Landing. * An unnamed general, who plans an expedition to Winterfell with Jaime Lannister. House Clegane * {The Tickler}, served as a torturer in Harrenhal during the Lannister occupation of the fortress. Killed by Jaqen H'ghar on Arya Stark's orders. * Weasel, worked alongside the Tickler in torturing prisoners in Harrenhal. House Bolton * {Locke}, fought in the War of the Five Kings. Was considered by Roose Bolton to be the best hunter in his ranks. Later ordered to infiltrate the Night's Watch in an effort to find and kill Bran and Rickon Stark. Killed in the attempt by Hodor, who was warged by Bran. * Steelshanks, fought in the War of the Five Kings. * {Gordy}, fought in the War of the Five Kings. Killed by Stannis Baratheon during the Battle of Winterfell. * {Simpson}, fought in the War of the Five Kings. Killed by Stannis Baratheon during the Battle of Winterfell. House Frey * Malcolm, participated in the Red Wedding. Sewed Grey Wind's head to Robb Stark's body alongside Talbot. * Talbot, participated in the Red Wedding. Sewed Grey Wind's head to Robb Stark's body alongside Malcolm. House Forrester * {Thermund}, fought in the War of the Five Kings. Killed at the Red Wedding. * Norren, fought in the War of the Five Kings. Presumably killed at the Red Wedding. * Erik, based in Ironrath. Either joined the Night's Watch or died at the Battle of Ironrath. House Whitehill * {Harys}, killed by Lord Forrester during the Battle of Ironrath. * {Britt Warrick}, later joined the Night's Watch and was killed by Gared Tuttle at the Wall. House Baratheon *Gerald, followed Renly Baratheon after the death of Robert. House Bracken * {Kurleket}, enlisted to escort Catelyn Stark and Tyrion Lannister to the Eyrie. Killed by member of the Hill tribes at the Mountains of the Moon. Gallery 2x06-The-Old-Gods-and-the-New-game-of-thrones-30751902-1280-673.jpg|House Lannister StarkMen-at-arms.jpg|House Stark Baratheon(DS)Men-at-arms.jpg|House Baratheon of Dragonstone TullyMen-at-arms.jpg|House Tully BoltonMen-at-arms.jpg|House Bolton FreyMen-at-arms.jpg|House Frey Stark soldier 2.jpg|House Karstark 704 Tarly Men-at-Arms.png|House Tarly See also * Category:Social groups Category:Culture & Society